In recent years, the range of applications of LED packages in which LED chips are mounted, e.g., backlights of liquid crystal display apparatuses, illumination, etc., has been increasing. It follows that higher durability and lower costs of the LED packages and higher utilization efficiency of light emitted from the LED packages are needed.